pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghetsis
Ghetsis (Japanese:' ゲーチス 'Gechsu) is one of the executives of Team Plasma, and the main antagonist of the Pokémon Black and White games. He is notable for being the only Crime Syndicate Executive from the main series of Pokémon games who serves as the final trainer of the game, as opposed to the usual Champion. Unlike previous Crime Syndicate Executives, Ghetsis is not fully loyal to Team Plasma's goal, instead manipulating N to use Team Plasma for his own selfish purpose to be the only trainer left in the world with Pokémon, thus granting himself the power to become a dictator. Ghetsis is the adoptive father of N. Appearance Ghetsis has long, pale green hair; he has two locks of it stick out by his eyes and one above them. He wears a red eyepeice over his right eye for unknown means. His clothing is a white robe like his fellow Seven Sages with an elaboratly desgined brown peice above it, holding a two-toned cloak with eye patterns above his robe; the left side of his cloak is purple while the right is yellow. He wears brown loafers. The Team Plasma crest lays right below the collar of his cloak. In Black 2 and White 2, his cloak has become completely black, while keeping the same eye patterns, his eyepiece has become somewhat different in design, with a black rim, he looks somewhat more crazed in his close up shot than in Black and White, and he uses a strange device like a cane, showing he might have either been injured or might be quite old. Knowledge Ghetsis's personality seems to be like an inspirational speaker regarding the release of Pokemon when first encountered. However, as the game progresses, he gradually reveals his true personality: that of a cruel megalomaniac who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He has no qualms in using the innocence of N for his plot to rule the world. Contrary to many of his speeches, he views Pokémon merely as tools, thinking them too valuable to be lost. He wishes nothing more than to totaly dominate the Unova region and rule over it with an iron fist, enforced by his Pokemon and Team Plasma He has great charisma, as he was capable of convincing the members of Team Plasma, including the Sages to follow his ways. His charisma is demonstrated as many people are somehow influenced by his speeches, making them to at least rethink the relationship between Pokémon and Humans. Despite his villainous goals, this marks the first time the discussion of Pokémon rights and freedoms have been thoroughly discussed in-game. He seems easily infuriated when things don't go his way, so he was noticeably angry when N decided that the player should have the other Legendary Pokémon to fight him. When N was defeated he was even angrier; his plans had taken a major blow, resulting in him challenging the player in a fit of rage. He is known to be a brilliant scientist, as one of the Plasma Scientists claimed that he created a system capable of robbing Pokémon from the Storage System from over all the world. In Black 2 and White 2, Ghetsis appears to have become somewhat insane, going so far as to command Kyurem to impale the player with icicles at one point (although failing due to N's intervention). Also he is visibly mentally unstable, bursting into fits of rage that prompt him to shout and to aggressively slam his cane to the ground. A Shadow Triad member points out Ghetsis loses control, which further evidences this behaviour to be recurrent. In the Manga : ''Main Article: Ghetsis '' In the games The player will first meet him in Accumula Town where he gives a speech to the locals about how you shouldn't enslave Pokémon. Ghetsis is described as having a bitter and look-at-me type of character. His son is N, as he specifies while lecturing him about losing to the player. During your quest, the player finds Ghetsis numerous times telling everybody to send their Pokémon to Team Plasma to be released back into the wild. Ghetsis's motives are different from that of N's because N understands Pokémon and supports them with a full heart. Around the end of the game, when N was defeated Ghetsis appears and says that the once impressive leader was a disappointment for losing to the player, and then reveals that he was using him all along just for his own needs, to use Pokémon to rule the world. After saying this he thinks that N is a pathetic Leader and should be banished from Unova forever, he then challenges the player as the final trainer of the game (excluding there being a Champion in the main game and counting his absence post-game). Despite his strong team of Pokémon, Ghetsis loses to the player. After that, he is taken away by Champion Alder and Cheren. However during the battle within the Castle, Ghetsis escaped from Cheren's custody, from where his current location is unknown. As revealed by the Shadow Triad, not even they know where he will go or what he will do. However, he leaves the three orbs of the creation dragon trio from Sinnoh behind for the player. Sprites Pokemon In my games Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Trivia *Ghetsis and N's last names are Harmonia, similar to "harmony" as they try to bring harmony to Pokémon (or so he claims). *Ghetsis' Hydreigon is underleveled, Zweilous evolves into Hydreigon at Lv. 64 **This, plus his type-mixed move set, makes his Hydreigon the toughest single Pokémon to defeat. *Ghetsis possibly traveled to Sinnoh before the events of Black and White, since he somehow came into possession of the orbs of the Creation Trio. *Ghetsis is the first antagonist to try to kill the protagonist. *Despite Black and White 2 taking place 2 years after the events of the original Black and White, Ghetsis' Pokemon actually decrease in level, losing 2 levels each. 6 if played in Assist Mode. *His cane stays in the Giant Chasm, being a storyline to his battle sprite in b2 and w2, as he slams his cane into the ground. Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Team Plasma Category:Generation V Characters Category:Male Characters